OS CS: I won't let you go
by Hook972
Summary: Petit OS CS écrit après la diffusion du premier épisode de la saison 4 et le visionnage de la promo du 4x02. Ainsi, Emma se retrouve piégée dans la grotte en compagnie de la charmante Elsa...Situation préoccupant toute la petite famille, Killian compris. Donc, vous verrez que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que dans la série. Aucun personnages ne m'appartient.


Fin heureuse. Cette chose semblait si inaccessible pour Emma Swan. Sa vie était un amoncellement de crises, lesquelles se succédaient sans même lui laisser le temps de souffler. En effet, à peine une journée venait de s'écouler entre son voyage dans le temps, et voilà qu'elle devait déjà faire face à deux nouvelles crises : le retour de Marian ainsi qu'un mystérieux monstre de neige. La menace du monstre de neige avait été écartée mais, de sa disparition demeurait une question beaucoup plus préoccupante : par quelle personne le bonhomme de neige géant avait-il été créé ? En tant que Sauveuse, la jeune blonde ne pouvait pas rester passive, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle, de cette nouvelle relation avec Killian. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Une vie de famille, jamais elle n'avait connu cela avant et sa relation avec Killian…elle ne savait quoi en dire, que représentait-il réellement pour elle ? Ce lien qui les unissait, elle le reconnaissait enfin, mais le comprenait-elle ? Non. Elle savait cependant une chose : le fuir n'était plus une option. Ce baiser sur la terrasse du Granny's n'était pas qu'un simple baiser, il était bien plus. Pour la première fois, la peur d'être abandonnée l'avait quitté, grâce à lui, grâce à sa seule présence. Il lui avait prouvé qu'elle était tout pour lui en échangeant son bateau pour la sauver de sa vie de mensonge, pour la ramener à la maison. Il lui fallait du temps. Du temps pour comprendre cette relation, du temps pour apaiser la crise engendrée par le retour de la femme de Robin, du temps pour redonner à la ville une quiétude tant recherchée par les habitants. Après s'être rendue à l'hôtel de ville pour parler à Régina, Emma rentra chez elle –dans sa chambre d'hôtel– le cœur lourd. Elle se devait de ramener les fins heureuses, c'était son rôle en tant que Sauveuse, y compris celle de l'autre mère de son fils.

* * *

><p>Killian, lui, était rentré au port. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir droit au bonheur, cette chose si puissante qui semblait l'avoir oubliée durant plus de deux siècles de vie. Le bonheur, il ne le voyait qu'en une seule personne : Emma Swan. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, l'expérience de l'année oubliée lui en avait donné la preuve. Sans elle, il était tel une âme errante il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il avait tant craint que ses sentiments pour la Sauveuse ne soient pas réciproques, qu'il ne soit pour elle qu'un pirate. Pirate, oui il l'était, ou du moins il l'avait été avant de tout abandonner pour la retrouver elle, pour la sauver, mais il était aussi un homme d'honneur. <em><strong>Un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut mérite son triste sort<strong>_ il la voulait elle, jamais il ne cesserait de se battre pour elle, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Ce baiser qu'ils échangèrent sur la terrasse du Granny's l'avait rassuré. A cet instant, il se sentait si libre, si vivant…la mer-même ne lui avait jamais procuré cette sensation, et dieu sait qu'il aimait la mer. Les sourires de la jeune femme faisaient de lui l'homme le plus heureux parce que ces sourires lui étaient destinés, à lui. Et puis il y eu cette nouvelle crise : Marian. Il avait vu le visage d'Emma, il avait vu cette culpabilité sur son visage. Elle se sentait responsable vis-à-vis de Régina. Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle semblait l'éviter, du moins c'est ainsi que Killian le perçu. Et encore une fois, il avait eu raison, il connaissait sa Swan mieux que quiconque. Dans la forêt, il lut de nouveau en elle, Régina n'était pas le seul problème, non il y avait autre chose. Lui ? Il la sentait s'échapper, il la sentait s'éloigner de nouveau de lui. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Ne voulait-elle plus de lui ? Ce baiser n'avait-il rien signifié pour elle ? Emma avait noté l'inquiétude du pirate, elle lisait elle aussi en lui. Elle se savait pas très douée avec les mots, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le rassurer comme lui savait si bien le faire pour elle. Elle voulait de lui, mais les crises….elle devait les régler, elle lui avait demandé d'être patient. Killian l'était, patient. Il avait attendu qu'elle soit prête, il la pensait enfin prête. Fatigué d'attendre il l'était mais, il aimait plus que tout cette femme, il attendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour être avec elle, seule la mort pourrait l'en empêcher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Emma vadrouilla dans la bourgade à bord de la voiture du shérif. Depuis la naissance du petit Neal, elle avait pris le poste de shérif adjoint aux côtés de son père. Alors qu'elle était aux limites de la ville, la jeune blonde se trouva fort étonnée devant ce mur de glace qui semblait les prendre tous au piège. Emma fit très vite le lien avec le monstre de neige de la veille. Une personne au pouvoir très étrange les enfermait dans la ville, qui était cette personne, et plus important, que leur voulait-elle ? Le temps se rafraîchissait. Lorsque la jeune adjointe remonta dans sa voiture, elle tenta de joindre son père au poste…en vain. Elle ne pouvait joindre son père au téléphone, les lignes avaient été détruites par le bonhomme de neige géant. Elle remonta alors dans la voiture puis se dirigea vers le centre de la bourgade du Maine. Lorsqu'elle arriva au poste, son père était enfin arrivé. Elle lui dit alors <em><strong>« Enfin, te voilà…j'ai essayé de te joindre avec la radio…il y a une chose étrange à la limite de la ville, nous sommes piégés »<strong>_. La stupéfaction envahit le visage du jeune père, puis d'un ton emplit d'incompréhension, il répondit à sa fille _**« Piégés ? Par quoi ? ». « Un mur de glace »**_ rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt avant d'ajouter _**« La personne qui a créé ce mur est sans doute la même qui a créé ce monstre de neige. Nous devons la trouver »**_. Père et fille sortirent du poste de police, en direction du Granny's : ils devaient informés de la nouvelle menace au reste de leur bande. Une fois arrivés dans le chaleureux restaurant, Emma se mit à chercher Killian…qui ne semblait pas être arrivé. Seuls Henry, Mary-Margaret et le petit Neal étaient présents. La mère de la Sauveuse vit très bien que sa fille cherchait le pirate, elle avait remarqué le changement de son attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Alors que sa fille s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, la jeune mère lui souffla _**« Il n'est pas là ». « Qui ça ? »**_ demanda alors la jeune blonde d'un ton étonné. Mary-Margaret se mit alors à sourire, sa fille ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne comprenait pas ce lien qu'elle avait avec le pirate. _**« Hook, ma chérie, il n'est pas encore arrivé »**_ répondit finalement la jeune mère. Emma fit semblant de ne pas noter, puis se dirigea vers son fils. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui il ne voulait pas que Régina retombe dans la noirceur, elle avait fait tant de chemin pour en arriver là, elle ne pouvait pas. Soudain, Grincheux entra dans le Granny's dans un fracas qui lui était bien caractéristique puis il s'écria « _**Que se passe-t-il bordel?! ».**_ Emma s'approcha de lui, puis d'un ton posé elle lui demanda _**« Calme-toi, que t'arrives-t-il ? ».**_ Grincheux semblait réellement énervé…une seule chose l'énervait autant : ne pas avoir son bacon. Il lança alors _**« Je regardais ma série quand d'un coup, bim écran noir ! Nous n'avons plus de jus ! Qui a fait ça ? ».**_ Plus d'électricité, mur de glace et bonhomme de neige géant...pure coïncidence ? Non, Emma n'y croyait pas. Mary-Margaret tenta cependant de calmer son ami en lui disant _**« C'est bon Grincheux, nous allons régler ce problème très rapidement » **_puis elle ajouta avec une pointe de moquerie _**« et tu pourras retourner regarder ta série tranquillement »**_. Ce genre de crise devait revenir à Régina, elle était la maire…mais elle était aux abonnés absents. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Mary-Margaret retrouva alors son statut de leader, ce même rôle qu'elle avait tenu dans la Forêt enchantée. David voyait très bien que sa femme était ravie de reprendre les commandes, elle s'était déjà levée, prête à partir lorsque le jeune père déclara _**« Je vais chercher les talkie-walkies dans la voiture nous pourrons ainsi nous joindre, Emma tu partiras avec ta mère. Je vais rester ici avec ton frère ».**_ Mary-Margaret fut très reconnaissante envers son mari, elle adorait son rôle de mère, elle aimait plus que tout s'occuper de son nourrisson mais, elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Tandis que le shérif sortit le temps de quelques minutes du restaurant, Emma resta près de sa mère et de son fils. Killian n'était toujours pas là. La jeune Swan se demandait bien pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. David était revenu, puis tendant le talkie-walkie à sa fille, il lança _**« Faites bien attention, cette chose est toujours dehors ».**_ Les deux jeunes femmes répondirent simultanément _**« Nous faisons toujours attention »**_, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire David ainsi qu'Henry.

* * *

><p>Emma et sa mère montèrent en voiture pour se régler ce problème d'électricité. Le voyage se fit dans un calme plat. Arrivées devant la centrale électrique, les deux femmes descendirent du véhiculent. Grincheux et Granny's venaient d'arriver, eux aussi voulaient aider. Mary-Margaret hésita quelques minutes avant d'accepter leur aide ça ne pouvait pas de mal pensait-elle. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer dans la centrale, Emma constata qu'elle avait oublié le talkie-walkie à l'intérieur de la voiture, se tournant vers sa mère, elle lui dit « J'ai oublié le talkie-walkie dans la caisse…mais vous avancez, je vous rejoins ». La jeune mère voulait lui dire à sa fille d'être prudente mais, vu la réponse que cette dernière fit à son père quelques minutes plus tôt, elle décida de s'abstenir. Mary-Margaret s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment avec Grincheux et Granny's. Le talkie-walkie à la main, Emma s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la centrale lorsque des bruits de pas l'interpelèrent. Se fiant à son ouïe, elle se dirigea vers la forêt, puis lança <em><strong>« Killian ? C'est toi ? ».<strong>_ Pas de réponse. Prenant une grande inspiration, Emma sortir son arme, et s'avança encore. Elle vit alors au sol cette glace, la même qui les avaient conduit elle et Killian à ce monstre de neige la veille. Elle suivit alors la trainée glacée puis aperçut cette silhouette bleue azur. Elle s'écria alors _**« Stop ! ».**_ Elle avait fait fuir la silhouette. _**« Ca ne finira donc jamais »**_ s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lancer à la poursuite de cette mystérieuse personne. Après cinq bonnes minutes de course, Emma finit par la rattraper. C'était une femme, blonde vêtue d'une longue robe bleue_**. « Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous »**_ questionna alors Emma à la jeune inconnue. Cette dernière commençait avait peur…ce lien elle ne le connaissait pas, cette femme qui lui faisait face non plus. Ses mains se mirent à geler, elle devait se calmer. Devant le mutisme de l'inconnue, Emma la relança tout en s'approchant _**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**_. _**« Ne vous approchez pas ! »**_ s'exclama la jeune inconnue. Des flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber autour de la jeune femme apeurée, le sol se gelait également. Emma se savait quoi penser, la situation la dépassait mais elle devait agir, elle devait la stopper. _**« Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! Ne m'obligez pas à tirer. » **_déclara Emma. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas, elle avait bien trop peur, la peur de ce monde et de ses habitants, la peur de ne pas retrouver sa sœur. Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, elle perdit alors le contrôle de sa magie. Une onde se propulsa alors depuis son corps. Devant la force du champ, Emma et la jeune inconnue tombèrent dans un ravin, lequel se transforma très vite en une caverne de glace. Emma tomba sur la tête et resta évanouie à peine une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la femme à la robe bleue était repliée dans un coin. Emma se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore mise ? Puis, son regard se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle lui cria alors _**« Bordel, qui êtes-vous ? Sortez-nous de là **_». L'adjointe au shérif se montrait menaçante, l'arme à la main. _**« Elsa, je la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle »**_ répondit alors d'un ton apeurée la jeune femme. Emma constata l'état de peur d'Elsa, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ainsi, d'un ton plus calme, elle lui demanda _**« Sortez-nous de là maintenant, s'il vous plaît ». « Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, je ne contrôle plus mon pouvoir…je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas ». **_Le monstre de neige, le mur de glace avaient-ils été construit de façon involontaire ? Emma regardait Elsa dans les yeux. Elle distinguait clairement la peur. Emma ne savait pour quelle raison, mais elle comprenait la jeune femme. Cette détresse dans les yeux, elle l'avait tant eu dans le passé. _**« Ok, bon nous allons trouver un autre moyen alors…mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici, que cherchez-vous ? »**_ questionna alors Emma à Elsa. _**« Je cherche ma sœur, Anna. Je dois la retrouver, elle est tout pour moi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner »**_ répondit alors Elsa. Elle cherchait sa sœur, celle qui était tout pour elle. Etait-elle elle aussi une orpheline ? Cela semblait bien être le cas. Emma réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas présenté_**, « Emma Swan…quitte à rester bloquer ici, autant vous dire mon nom…Elsa »**_. Emma s'assit alors sur un bloc de glace et se mit à réfléchir. Comment pouvaient-elles sortir de ce gouffre glacé ? Le froid commençait à la gagner, elle se mit alors à frissonner. Elle devait contacter son père ou sa mère, mais comment ? Puis, elle réalisa que le talkie-walkie l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Elle saisit alors l'appareil, puis regardant Elsa, elle lui dit en souriant _**« Voici notre porte de sortie Elsa. Nous allons pouvoir retrouver votre sœur »**_. _**« Après ce que j'ai fait, vous seriez prête à m'aider à la retrouver ? »**_ demanda alors Elsa d'un ton surpris. Emma ne semblait pas avoir peur de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, puis lui prenant la main, elle lui répondit _**« Vous ne vouliez pas faire de mal, je comprends cela, donc oui je vais vous aider ».**_

* * *

><p>Au Granny's, David s'occupait du petit Neal lorsque Killian fit son apparition. Il fut très étonné de ne pas y trouver Emma, ni Mary-Margaret. Il avait vu David, mais il n'osait s'imposer à la table du shérif. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir, le père d'Emma l'interpella <em><strong>« Hé, Hook, joins-toi à moi, je dois te parler ».<strong>_ Killian eu soudainement une boule à la gorge. L'intonation empruntée par le père de sa Swan le mit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le pirate prit place en face du jeune blond qui lui dit _**« Ce matin, Emma a découvert un mur de glace à la limite de la ville, nous sommes piégés ». **_Piégés à l'intérieur de la ville ? Cela lui parut dans un premier temps étrange, puis dans un second, piégé il ne l'était pas, il était exactement là où il voulait. Le shérif ajouta ensuite _**« Elle est partie avec sa mère à la centrale électrique, il semblerait que le créateur du monstre de neige d'hier ait encore sévit, panne électrique générale »**_. _**« Elles vont régler le problème très rapidement, elles ne sont pas du genre à se faire marcher dessus par cette électricité…Dav' »**_ lança alors Killian. David ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les dires du pirate. Lui aussi avait remarqué qu'Emma le cherchait plus tôt dans la matinée. Une chose avait changé entre eux depuis leur retour du passé. D'un ton plus sérieux, et profitant que le bébé dorme, il se mit à interroger le pirate _**« Bon, il est temps que l'on parle tous les deux maintenant, quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille ? ».**_ Killian ne l'avait pas vu venir. Non, il n'allait pas y échapper, même à trois cent ans, il allait devoir répondre à son futur beau-père. Il se sentait gêné. Devait-il lui dire précisément ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune Swan, à mettre son égo de pirate de côté ? Il savait qu'elle était la bonne, qu'elle était celle avec qui il voudrait finir sa vie. Amusé et sérieux à la fois, il finit alors par répondre à David _**« C'est assez vieux jeu, même pour moi, mais je paie toujours en doublons »**_. David fut surpris par la réponse du pirate, sous-entendait-il vraiment ce à quoi il pensait ? Le shérif n'eut le temps de répondre que Killian fut pris d'une douleur aigue. Il se replia alors sur lui-même. David lui lança alors _**« Hook, tu vas bien ? ». « J'ai connu bien pire Dav' »**_ rétorqua-t-il alors tout en faisant un sourire forcé. La douleur se faisait de plus de plus forte. Il avait déjà ressenti cette douleur, une qui se propage dans tout le corps, qui paralyse un être tout entier. Il l'avait ressenti lorsqu'Emma avait franchi la limite de la ville avec Henry il y a plus d'un an. Au moment où Mary-Margaret, Grincheux et Granny's refirent surface dans le petit restaurant, Killian lança avec un souffle saccadé _**« Emma ».**_ Relevant la tête, il répéta _**« Emma…quelque chose ne vas pas avec Emma ».**_ David vit sa femme apparaître, mais sans attendre de voir sa fille, il lança à Killian _**« C'est bon, elles sont là ».**_ Le pirate se tourna, puis se leva puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, se retrouva face à la jeune femme. Emma n'était pas là. Il commençait à paniquer, puis, toujours éprit par cette douleur –certes moins forte– il demanda à Mary-Margaret _**« Où est Emma ? ».**_ _**« Je pensais qu'elle était revenu ici…elle avait oublié le talkie-walkie à la voiture, ce n'est pas le cas ? »**_ répondit alors la jeune mère dont l'inquiétude se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. David, le bébé dans les bras, se leva puis déclara _**« Non, elle n'est pas là »**_ puis regardant Killian, il comprit. Cette douleur, lui aussi il l'avait ressenti, lorsque sa femme croqua dans la pomme empoisonnée. Hook n'était peut-être qu'un pirate, mais il semblait aussi attaché à sa fille que lui l'était à sa femme. Face à l'absence de la jeune Swan, David pu constater l'inquiétude sur le visage du pirate. _**« Le talkie-walkie…nous pouvons lui parler, nous pouvons parler à notre fille Mary-Margaret »**_ puis portant son regard vers Hook, il continua _**« nous pouvons parler à Emma…Killian, où qu'elle soit, nous la retrouverons »**_. La retrouver, oui ils allaient la retrouver, Killian n'en doutait pas, mais sa Swan était en danger, il le sentait, elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mourir d'inquiétude il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle aussi. Mary-Margaret prit le bébé dans ses bras, puis David saisit le talkie-walkie. Il l'alluma puis dit _**« Emma, c'est moi David, où es-tu ? ».**_ Emma tenait dans sa main l'autre appareil, elle était de plus en plus gelée. Elle répondit alors après quelques minutes _**« Papa, je suis dans une caverne de glace…nous sommes piégés. Le bonhomme de neige a été créé par une jeune femme »**_ puis des crépitements se firent entendre, coupant les paroles de la jeune femme _**« elle possède…une….magie….neige…voulait….mal »**_. David, un peu rassuré, demanda à sa fille _**« Je n'ai pas bien entendu chérie, qu'as-tu dis ? »**_. Emma avait de moins en moins de force, et l'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare dans la caverne. Elle lança tout de _**même « Nous ne pouvons pas sortir de là, elle ne peut pas »**_. _**« Nous arrivons chérie, nous allons tous trouver un moyen pour te sortir de là »**_ répondit alors David avant d'ajouter _**« Je vais couper le talkie-walkie, pour économiser la batterie. Nous venons »**_. Emma déclara _**« D'accord »**_.

* * *

><p>Killian n'avait osé parler à Emma. Aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, il avait si peur. Il sentait dans la voix de sa Swan qu'elle frissonnait. Cette chose, cette femme à la magie de neige lui faisait cela. Il devait l'arrêter. Il était prêt à tout pour la sauver, même demander l'aide au Crocodile. Regardant David, il lui lança <em><strong>« Nous devons aller voir le Croco…Rumple, il doit avoir un moyen de la sauver, nous devons nous dépêcher ».<strong>_ Une fois dans la boutique de Gold, les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent. _**« Que me vaut votre présence dans ma boutique ? »**_ demanda alors l'antiquaire. _**« Emma, elle est piégée dans une caverne de glace avec une femme ayant le pouvoir de la neige »**_ rétorqua David. Killian continua alors _**« Elle est en train de mourir de froid »**_ puis après une courte pause il ajouta _**« Je ne pensais pas devoir faire cela un jour, mais je n'ai pas le choix, la vie d'Emma est en jeu…aides-nous Rumple…s'il te plaît ». **_Killian était vraiment désespéré, tant David que Rumple furent étonné de la demande suppliante du pirate. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses. _**« Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ? »**_ s'exclama Rumple. _**« Ta magie…c'est la seule chose qui puisse l'en sortir…nous devons seulement lui demander où elle se trouve »**_ répliqua le pirate. Le talkie-walkie à la main, Killian le tendit à David. Il ne savait faire fonctionner cet enfin de malheur…enfin ce merveilleux engin qui lui permettait d'entendre le doux son de la voix d'Emma.

Dans la caverne, Emma se repliait sur elle-même cherchant de la chaleur. Elsa s'en voulait, elle était responsable de l'état de la jeune Swan, cette femme si gentille. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle, puis lui dit _**« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des gens qui tiennent à vous »**_. De la chance ? Emma avait tant cherché un foyer, et elle l'avait trouvé au bout de trente ans. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de personnes inquiètes pour elle. Son père et sa mère venait la chercher. Cependant, elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de celui qui la hantait : Killian. _**« Oui, j'en ai…j'ai retrouvé mes parents après tant d'années, j'avais totalement perdu espoir…je voulais les quitter encore il y a deux jours »**_ chuchota Emma. _**« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »**_ demanda alors Elsa à la Sauveuse. Elle se mit à sourire, puis répondit _**« C'est lorsque nous sommes loin de ceux qu'on aime, qu'on réalise à quel point nous tenons à eux ».**_ La jeune adjointe se mit à tousser, son corps devenait bleu. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Elsa, lui tapotant l'épaule, lui déclara _**« Ne vous endormez pas. Pensez à vos parents, ils ont besoin de vous, pensez à ceux que vous aimez…restez éveillée pour eux ».**_ Emma entendait à moitié les propos d'Elsa. Elle devait se battre contre le froid, elle le savait. Elle était si proche de la mort. Emma ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : aux paroles de Killian…elle n'avait pas profité des temps calmes avec lui…elle lui avait volé cela, leur bonheur. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Sois patient lui avait-elle dit…le temps ils n'en avaient plus. Emma se jura alors de profiter de chaque moment si elle parvenait à sortir d'ici vivante. Elle attrapa l'appareil, puis l'alluma. Elle attendait une parole…son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, son père dit _**« Emma ? M'entends-tu ? »**_. D'une voix faible, elle répondit _**« Oui…je suis là papa ». « Nous arrivons, où es-tu tombé ? »**_ demanda-t-il. _**« Suis la trainée de glace depuis la centrale, vers la forêt »**_ puis reprenant son souffle elle demanda _**« Hook, il est avec toi ? »**_. A cet instant, le cœur de Killian se réchauffa légèrement, elle le demandait. David lui tendit alors l'appareil, puis le pirate répondit à la jeune Swan _**« Je suis là…chérie ».**_ Emma fut rassurée, il allait bien. Elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas le voir au Granny's. D'une voix tendre et fatiguée, elle lui déclara _**« Killian…je suis désolée… »**_. Des nouveaux crépitements se faisaient entendre. Emma ne put terminer sa phrase. _**« Tiens bon chérie…nous arrivons. Je vais te sortir de là. Tout ira bien. J'arrive, je ne vais pas te laisser partir »**_ dit Killian pour rassurer la jeune Swan. Emma était cependant de plus en plus faible, elle essayait de se rattacher à lui, à sa famille. _**« Je t'attends »**_ puis d'un ton blagueur, Emma ajouta _**« je ne vais pas bouger d'où je suis jusqu'à ce vous rameniez vos fesses ».**_ Une larme de joie s'écoula alors d'un œil du pirate, Emma avait assez de force pour faire des blagues…mais ils devaient se dépêcher. Gold, Killian et David embarquèrent alors à bord de sa camionnette en direction de la centrale électrique.

* * *

><p>Dans la caverne, Emma se sentait partir. Elle ne pouvait partir sans délivrer un dernier message au pirate. Se redressant légèrement, elle regarda Elsa puis lui dit <em><strong>« Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »<strong>_. _**« Bien sûr »**_ répliqua aussitôt la reine d'Arendelle. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Emma demanda _**« S'ils arrivent trop tard…dites-lui que je suis désolée, dites-lui que je l'aime »**_. Elsa voyait très bien que la jeune adjointe était de plus en plus faible, qu'elle approchait de la fin, mais elle ne pouvait y croire…cette femme devait avoir droit au bonheur…ce Killian, elle ne le connaissait pas mais des quelques paroles qu'il échangea avec Emma, elle constata qu'il tenait à elle autant qu'elle tenait à lui. Avec assurance, elle répondit _**« Vous allez lui dire vous-même ! Tenez bon, ils arrivent »**_. Elle voulait tenir, mais la force lui manquait, elle avait si froid. Rumple, Killian et David étaient enfin arrivés devant la centrale. Le pirate avait suivi la trace glacée indiquée par Emma. Il se mit à courir, il était proche d'Emma, ils étaient sur le point de la retrouver. Puis, il vit la caverne de glace, et s'exclama _**« Elle est là ! Dépêches-toi Rumple ».**_ Le mage s'approcha de la caverne de glace, puis utilisant sa magie il creuse un passage. David voyait très bien l'empressement de Killian, il lui dit alors _**« Vas la chercher…je vais rapprocher la voiture froide comme elle doit l'être nous l'emmènerons à l'hôpital ».**_ Le pirate pénétra alors, un frisson glacial le parcouru. Emma était là, elle était restée ici durant des heures, dans ce froid. Il avança, puis voyant Emma étalée sur le sol, il s'écria _**« Swan ! ».**_ Killian se précipita vers elle, tandis qu'Elsa s'éloigna. Il retourna alors Emma, elle était bleue, meurtrie par le froid. _**« Reviens moi chérie…allé réveilles-toi Emma » **_supplia-t-il. Il retira alors son grand manteau puis recouvra Emma. Elle avait besoin de la moindre petite chaleur. Elsa s'approcha, puis d'un ton rassuré elle dit au pirate_** « Sauvée la »**_. La perplexité avait gagné Killian, cette femme avait causé ce mal à Emma, et elle lui demandait de la sauver ? Il ne répondit pas, non il sortit le plus vite possible. Killian déposa Emma dans la camionnette de David puis s'installa à ses côtés. _**« Vas-y Dav', dépêches-toi, elle est complètement gelée »**_. Il regardait la femme qu'il aimait, elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, sans reprendre conscience. Il la serra dans ses bras, puis lui murmura _**« reviens-moi Emma, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi, pas toi »**_. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'hôpital. Le docteur Whale se chargea d'Emma avec quelques infirmières. Killian voulait les suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors qu'Emma s'éloignait sur le brancard, Killian souffla doucement _**« Reviens-moi…je t'aime, reviens-moi ».**_

* * *

><p>Une heure passa. Mary-Margaret et Henry avaient rejoint David et Killian. Le pirate en avait assez d'attendre, il voulait des réponses, puis Whale vint leur <em><strong>dire « Elle ira bien. Nous la traitons pour hypothermie…c'est une battante, beaucoup n'aurait pas tenu ». « Pouvons-nous la voir ?»<strong>_ s'exclama alors Killian, étonnant tous ceux qui l'entouraient. _**« Elle dort, mais vous pouvez vous rendre à son chevet »**_ répondit le médecin. Le pirate se tourna vers les parents de sa Swan, vers son fils. Ils comprirent tous, eux aussi s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés, mais ce lien qui unissait leur fille, mère, au pirate était indéniablement fort. Mary-Margaret sourit alors au pirate, puis tout en s'approchant de lui, elle lui dit d'une voix maternelle _**« Vas y tu viendras nous chercher lorsqu'elle sera réveillée »**_. Killian leur sourit à son tour, il leur était reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, Emma dormait toujours. Le pirate vint alors s'asseoir près d'elle. Il lui prit la main, elle avait retrouvé sa chaleur. Emma semblait si apaisée. Il resta ainsi pendant au moins une heure. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il sentit qu'elle lui serra la main. Il se redressa, et tomba net face à ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. _**« Hé toi, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur »**_ dit-il tendrement. Emma lui sourit, puis répondit _**« Je sais, je suis désolée ».**_ Killian était si content du réveil d'Emma qu'il en oubliant sa famille, il devait les appeler à son réveil. Il se leva alors, puis dit _**« Je vais chercher ta famille, je reviens ».**_ Il était sur le point d'empoigner la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'Emma déclara _**« Attends…je dois te parler avant ».**_ Killian s'approcha alors de la jeune femme, laquelle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le coin du lit. Lui prenant la main, et tout en le regardant dans les yeux elle lui dit _**« Tu avais raison…à propos de profiter des moments de calme entre les crises »**_ alors que Killian s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche puis continua _**« Non…écoutes-moi. J'ai failli mourir dans cette caverne, la vie est imprévisible, comme tu l'as dit, je dois continuer de vivre malgré les crises. Et tu avais également raison dans la forêt, il n'y a pas que Régina….j'ai peur. Ce que nous avons, je ne le comprends pas Killian, je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus…tu comptes pour moi, beaucoup plus que je n'ai voulu le croire. Une seule chose m'a permis de tenir à l'intérieur de cette glace…toi. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi Killian ».**_ S'essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, Emma ajouta enfin _**« J'ai besoin de toi aussi, c'est la seule chose dont je suis certaine Killian, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi »**_. Killian lui aussi était ému, il bégaya alors _**« J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre Emma je veux que tu saches que sans toi, je ne peux vivre ».**_ Emma lui sourit alors avant de lui dire _**« Raison de plus pour que nous profitions de tous les moments de calme qui s'offriront à nous…chéri ».**_ Amusé, le pirate répondit avec impertinence _**« Oh maintenant c'est ainsi que tu m'appelles ? ».**_ Emma se mit à rire, elle aimait tellement l'impertinence dont faisait parfois preuve Killian, il la faisait rire à chaque fois. Le pirate lui baisa alors le front, puis regardant de nouveau Emma dans les yeux, cette dernière lui dit _**« Il va falloir t'y faire CHERI ».**_ Ce surnom, il avait l'habitude de le donner, mais le recevoir non. Il s'en accommoderait parfaitement, surtout s'il était prononcé par Emma Swan. _**« Tes parents veulent sûrement te voir, Henry aussi…je vais les chercher ».**_ Emma lui répondit alors d'un hochement de tête, détachant sa main doucement de celle du pirate. Elle regarda alors Killian passer le pas de la porte. A peine avait-il quitté la pièce que ce dernier lui manquait déjà.


End file.
